


The Promise Of Passion.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for season 1. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise Of Passion.

Lady Mae Loxley had always been a gentle lover, someone who sought more to please women and men than to please herself. She had expected to be drawn to Harry, Mr. Selfridge... the fact that his wife was so delicate and so clearly struggling to cope with not just a demanding husband but a tough family life. She had been thrown from the house recently and Mae had taken her in, her touch gentle on the woman's face as she tucked hair from her eyes, her smile gentle. 

"Oh, sweet Rose... he really did not deserve you."   
Rose Selfridge wept softly and buried her face into Mae's shoulder.  
"Oh my sweet..."

Mae murmured gently, stroking her hand through Rose's hair, her voice kind, loving even. 

"Stay, stay with me my precious girl, let me love you properly."  
Rose looked up at her through her tears.

"How...do you mean?"  
"I mean, my sweet Rose... let me love you as a man would."  
Rose's eyes widened.

"Our reputations..."  
"I do not care."

Mae stated boldly. 

"People already think very little of me except when they need money."   
Rose smiled. Mae smiled softly. 

"There it is... that beautiful smile."  
Rose blushed but kept smiling.   
"Such a precious girl."

Mae murmured, kissing Rose gently. Rose timidly kissed back. Mae smiled softly. 

"Good girl, just relax, trust me."  
Rose smiled and nodded. Mae smiled and rose, offering Rose her hand. 

"Come, little one."  
Rose meekly took her hand and followed. Mae smiled softly, kissing Rose's hand as she led her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them and gently kissing Rose again. 

"Let me know if you need to stop or slow down, my darling."  
"I will..."

Rose said softly, responding to the kiss a little more eagerly now. Mae smiled, allowing the kiss to deepen slowly. Rose let her deepen the kiss. Mae smiled as she slowly pulled the girl closer, her smile soft as she pulled out of the kiss, her voice soft. 

"Such a lovely girl."  
"Thank you..."  
"Your welcome, my darling." 

Mae smiled softly, her touch gentle on Rose's cheek. 

"Think you can stand to be undressed, sweetheart?"  
"......We can try..."  
Mae smiled softly, kissing her sweetly. 

"Just tell me if you need to stop."

Her voice was tender even as she began to slowly unbutton Rose's blouse. Rose nodded letting Mae do as she wished. She felt strange but not uncomfortable at the moment. Mae smiled gently as she removed the woman's blouse, moving to unzip the woman's skirts, gently removing them also, her eyes fixed on Rose's, searching for any sign of unease, her touch gentle as she moved to unlace the woman's corset. 

"Sweet girl."  
Rose mewed and shivered.   
"You are so beautiful, my Rose."

Mae murmured, moving to undress the woman fully, her touch soft as she stroked the girl's cheek, her voice gentle. 

"Oh my darling...."

Her kiss was gentle. 

"Let me show you how gorgeous you really are..."  
Rose purred wantonly despite herself. Mae smiled and purred softly, leading Rose to a nearby mirror, her arm looping around her waist. 

"Look at you... my gorgeous Rose."   
Rose blushed and looked away. Mae spoke gently. 

"Still so timid, aren't you my dove?"  
"It's....just.... I.....I'm naked....in a woman’s arms."  
"Oh my sweet..."

Mae smiled, kissing her neck sweetly. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of here darling."  
Rose murred again, despite herself and her blushes, it was a wanton sounding murr. Mae smiled and lead Rose to the bed, gently nudging her into place, settling over her, her touch soft as she stroked the girl's cheek. 

"Ready, my sweet?"  
"Yes."  
Mae smiled, stroking her hand slowly up Rose's inner thigh, checking she was ready. Rose shivered and mewed. Mae smiled, kissing her sweetly even as she teased the girl's clit. 

"Oh my sweet... you are so very ready."  
Rose mewled. Mae smiled and slowly slid two fingers into the woman, her voice tender. 

"Oh my darling... my sweet girl."  
Rose squealed, despite being married she had not been touched in any way for long enough that it hurt to take Mae’s fingers inside herself.   
"I'm sorry, my sweet."

Mae murmured, nuzzling the woman's neck even as she set a pace. Rose whimpered though her hips moved in time with Mae's rhythm. Mae smiled and slowly upped the pace, her lips brushing Rose's neck sweetly. 

"That's my girl."  
Rose began to pant and mew. Mae smiled, her voice tender. 

"Come for me, my sweet."  
Rose mewed loudly and came apart, nuzzling into Mae for comfort. Mae had smiled and stroked her hair tenderly.   
“Good girl.”


End file.
